deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charmander vs Agumon
A wish came true... A dream became a reality.... This is set to become an actual Death Battle. Check out the official page for it here (Written by Charizard Rider) Wiz: Pokemon and Digimon. These two have been rivals since the beginning. Boom: And now we're gonna end it with their most iconic fire-breathers! Wiz: Agumon, the Digimon mascot. Boom: And Charmander, the little lizard who becomes a badass fire dragon. Wiz: To make things fair the combatants will be able to transform 3 times, Charmander gets to mega evolve. Boom: Heck yes! He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to see who would win a Death Battle. Boom: 20 bucks say Charmander wins. ''' Wiz: you're on. '''Agumon Wiz: agumon, the mascot of digimon and- Boom: a complete ripoff on charmander. Seriously, this guy came out a year later than Charmander in japan! Wiz: ugh. anyway, agumon is a rookie level digimon that- Boom: Hahahahahhahahahah! Rookie! Rookie! oh dear god. *wipes a tear from his eye* *'''20 mechanical sounds are heard* '''Boom: OW! what the hell man?! Wiz: as i was saying, Agumon is a rookie level digimon that digivolves from koromon. Boom: yeaaaahhhh, the dude's fairly decent for a rookie, having attacks like pepper breath, battle hawk, yadda yadda. Wiz: agumon can digivolve int greymon, which looks like- Boom: a t-rex with a battle helmet. kinda cool really. Wiz: actually, his design is based off a ceratosaurus. Boom: a what-now-saurus? Wiz: think of it like an allosaurus with tiny triceratops horns. Boom: oh. wait- why does he have huge horns then? Wiz: I don't know. Boom: anyways his attacks include nova blast, great tooth, and fire wall. damn. the dude really is like a land charizard. Wiz: and when the going gets rough, he becomes MetalGreymon. Boom: aka the dude who will rape you, murder you, then piss on your grave. Wow. Wiz: metalgreymon is enormous, towering over most digimon. Boom: and his attacks include mega claw, where he shoots his arm to attack, and probably boomerang, giga blaster, where he shoots Goddamned missiles at ya, alongside metal slash. Wiz: but that pales in comparison to his ultimate form, WarGreymon. Boom: wargreymon trades size for power, and what power! he has the attack Terra force, which is like a red kamehameha, i'm surprised goku didn't file a lawsuit. he also has the brave shield, which cand block nearly any attack. he also has those wolverine ripoff claws called dramon destroyers that while batshit powerful, can pose a huge risk to himself. Wiz: agumon has a weakness however, if he fights too long as metal or war, he becomes koromon, a weak blob who can die from almost any attack. He is also a massive target as greymon and metalgreymon. Boom: but he may score it. Agumon: agumon, digivolve to: Greymon! Charmander Wiz: charmander is one of the three original starter pokemon, alongside bulbasaur and squirtle. Boom: now let me handle this. charmander can learn ember, a basic fire attack that can burn enemies and reduce their attack power. he can also learn smokescreen, No explanation needed, dragon rage, a blast of pure rage that I wish I could use on my ex, and scary face, wait *Horrifying sound with disturbing mask* ' Wiz:AAAAAAHHHHH! '''Boom: a perfect demo. And when he need extra guns, He becomes charmeleon, A-' Wiz:hahahahaha! *a zapping sound is heard * Ow! 'Boom: never diss charmeleon. Also that was payback for punching me. Anyway, charmeleon is like me, we are both battle crazy and only calm Down when we murder our enemies. He has attacks like fire fang where he bites with teeth that have fire in 'em. He has flame Burst, where he shoots an explosive flame, and inferno. Other than that his moves are generally the same as charmander. But when he becomes Charizard, you had better run. He has flare blitz, heat wave,shadow claw, dragon claw, Wing attack, and the rest is charmander and charmeleon. But all that falls in the face of blast burn. Normally we wouldn't add this but this is jus a counter to lavahameha. But when he becomes mega Charizard, you need a prayer. He becomes dragon and fire, the heat burns hotter, and turns blue. He gets the ability tough claws, and that means all moves that make contact become boosted he also Has another with drought. ' Charmander's cry Pre-DB Wiz: all right the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boom: it's time for a death battle! Death battle An agumon was walking through a volcanic area, looking at the scenery.a charmander leaped from rock to rock. He landed in agumon's path. Agumon"leave. I need to go somewhere." charmaner: make me, midget. fight! agumon slashed at charmander, leaving blood on his snout. Charmander retaliated with a slash, and then bit into agumon's flesh with a bite. Agumon use pepper breath, and charmander retaliated with an ember. They canceled each other out, leaving an explosion that blasted them several feet away. Agumon:Agumon, digivolve to, greymon! Agumon was no longer there. In his place was a large dinosaur with a battle helmet. Charmander :if that's the way ya wanna play, charmeleon! Charmander ate 99 joy seeds he noticed and transformed. in charmander' place was a 3 foot tall lizard, with a crazed look in his eye, ready to kill. charmeleon:Let's play pin the bloody scars on the giant lizard! Charmeleon then ran and slashed Greymon's back, drawing blood. greymon got pissed. Greymon: nova blast! Greymon fired a gigantic fireball, aiming to blast charmeleon into smithereens. charmeleon: crap. Gotta dodge that! charmeleon leaped and retaliated with a fireball of his own. greymon grabbed a rock and tossed, scoring a hit. Charmeleon: argh! now we're going to get serious you godzilla wannabe! charmeleon's blaze ability activated and he attacked with fire blast, and then slashed again. greymon then attempted the same thing. charmeleon: not this Time idiot. charmeleon hopped into the lava at the time greymon tossed the Boulder. greymon: well that was a job well do- charmeleon leapt out of the lava then slashed greymon' arm off. Greymon son of a- charmeleon then slashed greyemon's Chest, exposing his heart. But then... greymon: greymon, digivolve to, metalgreymon! charmeleon realized that to combat the monstrosity he needed to become Charizard. charmeleon: now let's get serious. Charizard! charmeleon leapt into the lava to get the energy to evolve. Charizar restored his wounds with some sitrus berries and flew off. Charizard: crap, he is HUGE! metal: metal slash! metal slashed Charizard, drawing blood, laughing. Charizard: slash! charizard hacked at the organic parts of metalgreymon. metal decided to use an attack before the missiles. Metal: mega claw! Metal fired his robotic arm at charizard. charizard's look read OH S**T as he dodged it. then: FLAMETHROWER! charizard used flamethrower on the mechanical arm, just enough heat to start causing it to glitch and spaz before it returned to metal and attacked him instead, clawing his helmet. Metal: Gark! ack! Metal now wanted that overgrown draco lizard dead. Metal: NOW YOU DIE LIZARD! GIGA BLASTER! metal fired a barrage of missiles, aiming to turn charizard into a suitcase. he laughed as the missiles exploded, causing many magbies, magmars, magmortars, and a rhyperior to flee from the horror. a rhyperior. wow. anyway, charizard climbed onto metalgreymon's back, and used fire fang and his claw moves on his exposed backside, finishing it with air slash. metal reeled in pain, blood coming on his mecha parts. metal realized he will need to become his ultimate for to kill that overgrown reptile before time runs out. metal punched charizard away, making charizard spit blood and ingest a blue pebble in the process. Metal: metalgreymon, digivolve to: War: Wargreymon! in metalgreymon's place was a being with the appearance of a dragon but the stature of a man wargreymon. wargremon: brave shield! charizard: flame burst! Flame burst went completely missing wargreymon on purpose. War: why did you not aim for me? BOOM! wargreymon was hit with a 3000 pound boulder that flew as a result of the flame burst. it only fazed him, nothing more. Charizard: That's why, shorty. now wargreymon was steamed. he had to finish this fight quickly, or he would become a koromon, and now was not a good time for that. wargreymon gathered a lot of the magma energy surrounding him and uttered, War:TERRA, War:FORCE! the resulting blast sent charizard flying into a cave. he then sealed the cave entrance with the same boulder fragments and left charizard when he saw his tail flame weaken, knowig that fire need oxygen and he will burn out. War: i told you to leave. now you pay the price. But inside the cave, charizard's determination triggered a chemical reaction with that blue pebble he swallowed earlier. an aura surounded him, and he burst out of the casing, restored as mega charizard X. CX: I CX: AM CX: THE CX: STRONGEST! CX burst out of the cave, irises red with fury. War: what?! CX: it turns out that blue pebble i ate was a mega stone! now i'm at the same power level as you! War: oh no. CX: OH YES! CX grabbed wargreymon, and then bit his neck. wargreymon shot another terra force, weaker this time even with all the magma around him.CX noticed it was weaker as it left a smaller crater than the last one. CX: oh, you're conserving energy are ya?! Nope! Realizing this guy was going to push him to the fullest extent of his ability, wargreymon brought out his shield- BAM! only to be too late as CX hit him with an air slash. Wargreymon retaliated with a slash of his dramon destroyers, hitting CX in the stomach. CX: you're good i'll give you that. But then CX makes a crack in wargreymon's helmet. CX: now let's see how good you really are! The 2 land on the ground, wargreymon with a cracked helmet which CX achieved by making Wargreymon strike his own face (Wargreymon's, Not CX's, mind you.) Wargreymon: great tornado! CX: Fly! The attacks connected, and the 2 were sent flying. War: mega claw! CX: Dragon claw! The resulting collision sent one of wargreymon's gauntlets flying. wargreymon realized that the time was running out before he reverted to koromon, so he tried a last-ditch Terra force. War: TERRA Wargreymon gathered an intense amount of magma. War: FOOOORRRCE! CX reacted with these 2 words, CX: BLAST CX:BUUUURN! He fired a giant fireball OF DEATH at CX to kill him. CX fired an omnipotent flame OF ANNIHILATION to blast it. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! it left a massive explosion sending the 2 flying, his energy ran out, soWargreymon reverted to koromon. Koromon: that was close. ????: I WOULDN'T SAY THAT YET! Bursting from one of the caves Was CX, bloodied, scarred, and more pissed off than ever. Koromon: but how?! CX: i'm double resistant to fire, so the attack injured me. i'm not dead, but you will be! CX grabbed the pink midget, and bounced him around like a basketball. then, he grabbed a tree branch and used koromon for a tennis ball. finally, after getting bored, CX crushed Koromon between his bare hands. CX reverts to a normal charizard, and gets some sitrus berries to eat. meanwhile koromon's remains form into an egg. K.O Charizard goes off tho find another idiot to kill, meanwhile the egg hatches into a very pissed off botamon. Boom: damn! that was brutal! show it again! Wiz: this was a close one. while each one had their ups and downs , charmander ultimately trumped Agumon. Boom: he has more attacks, options, and god i loved the way he talked. Wiz: greymon and metal could certainly put the strings on charmeleon and charizard, and wargreymon could easily kill the both of them. Boom: however Mega charizard only reverts back to charizard after a battle while Wargreymon becomes his weakest form, koromon. Wiz: and charizard has been known to fight without any regards for his life. remember the entei, the clone, and especially mewtwo. Boom: and charizard happens to not torch a weaker foe, so we decided to make koromon get crushed. Looks like charizard made sport out of the competition. Wiz: the winner is charmander. boom: oh yeah I took all of your money. Wiz: GET BACK HERE! Charmander + more varied moveset = equally belligerent as agumon +will push enemies to the limit -fire could easily be put out - dwarfed by Greymon and Metal Agumon +longer claws +inflicted first attack + Greymon and Metal dwarfed Charmeleon and Charizard + always inflicted first attack = equally aggresive - less varied moveset - ultimate and mega forms have time limit -koromon could easily be killed trivia * this is Charizard Rider's first death battle! * Charizard was originally going to eat koromon. * Charizard rider is impartial, he just picked charizard for the reasons listed above. * the lava evolution is based on pokémon snap. Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:Charizard Rider Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:What-If? Death Battles that came true Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015